Of Pancakes and the Morning After
by Mercury32
Summary: Codex doesn't do one night stands, but she's pretty sure that you're not meant to go out for pancakes afterwards


"Uh oh." Codex stared down at Fawkes' sleeping body – naked sleeping body and a montage of the previous night flashed through her mind. Laughter over drinks, a warm feeling that had nothing to do with the alcohol and a look over the top of his glass that made her flush. Her hands fisting in his hair, the scrape of his teeth against her shoulder and the way he'd gasped when -

"Morning." A voice, still husky with sleep broke into her thoughts. Codex jumped a little, clutching the jacket a little tighter. He chuckled. "I'm not going to bite you."

Her cheeks flamed as she realized he'd done exactly that the previous night – and she'd enjoyed it a lot more than she thought she would. Trying to cover her mortification, she glared at him. "I'm going to shower. "

Something – she didn't know what – shifted in his eyes. "Sounds like fun."

"Alone!" She snapped over her shoulder, wondering if he'd join her anyway. He didn't and Codex took the opportunity to ask herself in private if she'd completely lost her mind and if she stayed under the water long enough, would he just go away? Probably not, she decided with some regret. Once out from under the water she rummaged through her laundry basked for the least dirty clothes she could find. Unfortunately, there was no sign of a bra and she remembered that the one she'd worn last night was the last clean one. Wrapping a towel tightly around her bare top half, Codex ventured out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom to search.

It wasn't on the floor. Or on her desk. Or under the bed. As she climbed to her feet, a voice drawled "Looking for something?"

She looked up to see Fawkes leaning against her door frame, kilt on and bare chested, dangling her favourite bra from his index finger and making no effort to hide his amusement. She blushed again. "Give it to me."

"No." His eyes moved slowly over her and her cheeks grew even hotter. "Give me my -"

"Come and get it." He held it out to her. Codex reached for it and as she did, he pulled it back at the last second, forcing her to move closer. The second time she reached for it, Fawkes raised it over his head and in a quick motion, slid his free arm around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her.

She kissed him back, swept up in the moment and had just slid her arms around his neck, when she felt a fingers against her skin and the movement of her towel. She pulled away, holding it in place. "What the hell are you doing?"

A flash of irritation crossed his face and without a word, he handed her the bra and left the room. Codex finished dressing hurriedly and went out to the kitchen to see Fawkes rummaging through her cupboards – fully dressed now she notice with both relief and disappointment. "Get out of my cupboards!"

He turned around, a box of breakfast cereal in one hand, a packet of pasta in the other. "But I'm looking for flour."

"I haven't got any, I used it to make -" She cut herself off, not particularly wanting to bring up the party. "Why are you looking for flour?"

"Because I want pancakes and there's no pancake mix."

"So go and buy some on -" 'your way home.' She mentally finished. As weird as it was having him here in her kitchen talking about pancakes, at least she knew he wasn't telling everyone what happened. And there was a part of her – tiny, little, lonely part that she refused to listen to or acknowledge even existed – that was enjoying this and didn't want him to leave. At least if they hung out a while the Knights of Good wouldn't find out, before she was ready for them to, she told herself. Fawkes grinned. "Great idea. Let's go."

"But I -"

"You'll feel better after you eat. Come on."

Codex hesitated and he held out his hand. She was about to take it when she remembered her keys and by the time she'd found them, Fawkes had his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets.

They walked in silence, until something occurred to her. "Don't you have Guild stuff planned?"

"Today's Guild plan involved fucking with your Guild." He informed her bluntly. "Since that's not on the cards any more, no, nothing's scheduled."

They talked about The Game until they reached to their destination, a little cafe that proudly proclaimed an 'All Day Breakfast.' Once inside, Fawkes waves to a pretty blonde woman behind the counter, who waves back and points to a table out the back. Codex follows him as he weaves his way through the other diners, until they reach a solitary table in a pretty garden area. Seated, she picks up a menu. "What's good here?"

"The pancakes." He replies firmly. "Don't worry about reading that, I know the owner. She'll have two mugs of coffee out here before you know it."

As he finished speaking, a waitress placed two mugs of coffee on the table. "The pancakes shouldn't be too long."

Fawkes thanked her and took a deep swallow of his drink. A silence fell and Codex struggled for something to talk about. What was she doing here? Why had she agreed to join him for breakfast? She'd lost her mind, sure, but -

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I don't do one night stands." She blurted. Fawkes cocked an eyebrow. "You're doing a pretty good imitation of it. Refusal to enjoy an encore of last night's performance, a certain eagerness to get me out of your place, reluctance to come out for breakfast.."

"I came for pancakes didn't I?" Codex asked pointedly.

"You did." He studied her thoughtfully. Uncomfortably under the attention, she felt the need to drive the point home. "I **don't **do one night stands."

"First of all, that doesn't surprise me. Secondly, you should try it. They're fun. Awkward, but fun." He cocked an eyebrow at her. She was saved from answering by the arrival of their pancakes. They ate silently, preoccupied with their thoughts. What the hell did he mean 'you should try it'? Did that mean that last night wasn't a one night stand? Then what was it? The start of a relationship? The first night of casual sex? How could she find out?

Codex was surprised to discover she kinda liked Fawkes and kinda hoped this wasn't just a one night stand. Still, people didn't usually go out for breakfast together after a one night stand did they? She'd have to ask Tink. If she could find a way to ask without telling her exactly what had happened, although maybe Tink wasn't exactly the best person to ask for advice.

She looked up to find him studying her closely. Embarrassed at the scrutiny, she looked back down at her plate, resting her forehead on the palm of her hand and letting her hair fall over her face.

"Don't do that."

Her head snapped up in surprise. "Do what?"

"Hide like that. If you do shit like that, people are going to walk all over you." Fawkes informed her gently. Codex laughed a little bitterly. "People do walk all over me. You spent the last few weeks walking all over me."

"I did, didn't I?" He didn't apologise for it and she didn't expect him to. "So why'd you actually show up last night? I didn't think you would you know."

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I thought maybe – hey, if you didn't expect me to show up then why were **you **there?"

"To see if you would."

"Well if you didn't expect me to show up then why did you ask me out for drinks?"

Fawkes looked at her steadily, as though she should already know the answer. Codex felt like she should know, but she didn't and it started to panic her a little because this was obviously the moment when something was meant to happen and if she didn't get it now, she'd spend the next god knows how long obsessing over it. By the time she figured it out – or more likely, Tink and Clara would explain it to her – it would far too late and the moment long gone.

Her phone beeped in her pocket and he grinned. "The Knights checking up on your whereabouts?"

"Yeah, it's Zaboo. We haven't played the expansion yet." She explained. "We were meant to last night, but I kinda no-showed."

"What are you going to tell them about why you weren't there?" Fawkes asked, curiosity all over his face. It was a loaded question and Codex knew it, but she didn't know what the right or appropriate answer was or even what she was going to tell the others, so she just shrugged. "What should I tell them?"

"Whatever you want." He held the door open for her and even though the action surprised her, she appreciated the casual gesture. "Don't think you get to get keep last night your dirty little secret though."

Before she could reply, his hand was on the small of her back, guiding her through the cafe, now crowded with lunch-time shoppers. He waved to Tiff as he pushed open the door and they stood there, looking at each other. "So... I guess you should go."

"Yeah." There was a note to her voice that sounded something like regret. "I'd rather not have my Guildies track you down and demand to know what you've done with their Healer."

"I'd tell them exactly what I did with their Healer." There was a heat in Fawkes' eyes that sent a squiggle of warmth straight though her. "Have fun with the expansion. You'll enjoy it."

"I'm sure we will." There was an awkward pause. "Oh! Thank you for breakfast!"

"It was my pleasure." His voice had softened a little and somehow Codex knew he meant it. No sarcasm, no arrogance, no hidden agenda, he really had enjoyed her company that morning. She glanced up at him and his head tilted ever-so-slightly and for a brief moment she thought Fawkes was going to kiss her. He didn't and the disappointment that swept over Codex was more disconcerting than anything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours – even having that 'moment' with her avatar.

"I'll see you around?" She didn't mean to sound as hopeful as she did, but maybe it was a good thing since a look of – something crossed his face, and oh god, she really needed to learn to understand facial expressions better. Fawkes smiled and nodded. "You will."

There was a third awkward pause in as many minutes, but then her phone rang and she turned to answer it, but when she turned back round again, Fawkes had gone and the front door of the cafe was swinging shut. Walking quickly Codex made excuses to Zaboo, promising she would be there soon and would explain when she logged on.

When she got home Codex tossed her keys onto the coffee and headed for her computer. She paused for a moment after sitting down. Funny, but with Zaboo living here and everyone else coming in and out, she'd never really noticed how big it was before. Or how much emptier it seemed compared to this morning when she'd woken up with Fawkes in her bed.


End file.
